Family: Some'll be There, Some Won't
by Ouch Charlie
Summary: Some people believe that because one family member isn't there for you, all your family isn't there. That most definitely isn't the case in the Weasley family. *Rated M for abuse*
1. Flashback

***THIS WAS ORIGINALLY ON MY OLD ACCOUNT MOLLYWEASLEYOBSESSED BUT I'VE DECIDED THAT DUE TO THE FACT MY OLD FANFICS AREN'T AS GOOD, I'M GONNA MAKE ANOTHER ACCOUNT (:**** ***

_"Who on earth could that be?" _Molly thought to herself after she heard a soft knock at the door. Setting the jumper she was knitting down on the table, she stood up and walked towards the front door of her tiny cottage. Having just been told that her brothers died, she couldn't help but to panic. What if someone else she knew died? What if her husband of nine years had been attacked?

Walking to the door was unbearable but once there, she took a few deep breaths and opened the door, only to find a tall blonde woman holding a baby girl.

"Is everything alright, dear?" She asked as she focused on the little girl in the women's arms, wondering why they had stopped at the Burrow when no one knew it existed.

"Everything's fine, I've just stopped by to introduce you to your niece." Kayla Morganster replied as she smiled at Molly, who had let a surprised look come across her face.

"Come in, come in." Molly stated seconds later as she moved away from the doorframe, letting Kayla walk into the house.

"Thank you." Kayla replied as she walked further into the house, letting her mind wonder to how small it was. "Would you have any idea were Fabian is? I want him to meet his little girl too." She added when Molly walked past her and made her way to the kitchen. Hearing Kayla ask were Fabian was stopped Molly in her tracks immediately. _Shouldn't the mother of Fabian's kid know he died?_ Molly thought to herself.

"You haven't heard, dear?" She asked as she turned around, sadness written across her face.

"Heard about what?" Kayla asked, noticing the sadness in both Molly's voice and face. "Did something happen to him?" Not being able to hold back the tears anymore, Molly let them stream down her cheeks.

"He died." She said once she was able to speak through her sobs.

"What – How?" Kayla asked, confusion written all over her face. Hearing that her ex-boyfriend was dead was news to her. Her chest started to get heavier with each passing second as the news started to sink in.

"A group of Death Eaters killed him and his twin brother." Molly stuttered as she tried to pull herself together; staring into Kayla's eyes for the strength she couldn't muster. Deciding it was best to sit down, Kayla made her way into the kitchen and took a seat at the small table.

"Wow, I would have never thought they were killed." She finally said once Molly walked in and busied herself with making tea.

"I know, dear. But you couldn't have known." Molly replied as the tea kettle started to whistle, indicating that the tea was done. Grabbing two mugs from the cupboard above her head, Molly poured both her and Kayla a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Kayla stated quietly as she moved Riley so she could grab the tea.

"Do you want me to take her, dear?" Molly asked as she sat down across from Kayla, noticing her trying to get comfortable. Being a mother of five, she was use to having kids sitting on her lap while she ate.

"I don't want you to have to hold her while you drink your tea." Kayla responded as she finally got Riley sitting comfortably on her lap.

"I have five of my own." Molly chuckled as she set down her cup of tea, stood up and picked up the five-month-old baby.

"Fab said you only had three." Kayla questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in a confused manner.

"I just gave birth to twins." Molly stated as she sat back down and cradled Riley in her arms. Thinking of her twin boys brought a pang of both sadness and happiness; the night she gave birth to them was the night her twin brothers died.

"Wow, I couldn't imagine having five kids." Kayla replied thoughtfully as she let her mind wonder to having five of her own kids running around. Having gotten so lost in thought, she didn't even realize that Riley had started crying until she watched Molly put a bottle into her mouth. "You don't have to do that." She stated as she started to stand up to take her daughter.

"It's fine- I-I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, dear." Molly said as she looked up from the feeding Riley.

"Oh, it's Kayla. Kayla Morganster." She replied as she walked over to Molly's side of the table.

"And what's her name?" Molly asked as she turned her attention back to Riley.

"Her name is Riley." Kayla said as she gazed lovingly at her daughter.

"She's beautiful." Molly breathed as she watched Riley's eyes slowly shut, forcing her into a deep sleep when they finally closed.

"Thank you." Kayla replied as she continued to look at her sleeping daughter, "I should really get her home though." She added when she realized Riley was fast asleep.

"Aw, so soon?" Molly asked as she put the bottle down onto the table and stood up slowly.

"I know, but I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." She replied as she started to transfer Riley over to her arms.

"Don't you worry about overstaying your welcome, okay?" Molly warned as she walked Kayla to the door. "And don't hesitate to come back. I'm sure my kids would love to meet their cousin." She added as she watched Kayla walk out the door.

"Thank you." Kayla stated before she apparated. "And I will." She added and with a soft popping noise, she was gone.

**So this originally started out as just being this and then I was going to end it but then I read 'I Reckon I'm Broken But Pronounced Alive' by PaintMeIntrigued and it sparked an idea so I asked her if I could use a few ideas from it and she let me. So please go read a few of her stories, they're all amazing. Thank you, Sarah!**


	2. Our Niece?

***THIS WAS ORIGINALLY ON MY OLD ACCOUNT MOLLYWEASLEYOBSESSED BUT I'VE DECIDED THAT DUE TO THE FACT MY OLD FANFICS AREN'T AS GOOD, I'M GONNA MAKE ANOTHER ACCOUNT (:**** ***

"Arthur?" Molly called from the opened front door of the Burrow, causing the redheaded thirteen-year-old standing in front of her to flinch.

"What's wrong, Molls?" Arthur called back from behind that days Daily Prophet in the living room.

"Can you come here, please?" She replied, causing the poor girl to start shaking. Hearing the loud steps of Arthur Weasley, Riley Prewett couldn't help but to hide behind the man that had brought her to the Burrow. Having been taken away so abruptly from her home frightened her enough, but to hear the loud steps only a man could make scared her beyond belief. "I want you to meet our niece," Molly said when Arthur was standing next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Riley, can you come out from behind this nice man?" She added when she realized that Arthur wasn't able to get a good look at her. She was starting to worry about her niece. When she first met Riley, thirteen years before, she would have never thought that this was how they would meet again.

"What's wrong with her, Molls?" Arthur whispered when Riley still wouldn't move from behind the man standing before him.

"I think you scared her, dear. Why don't you step back so she doesn't see you and I'll talk to her." Molly replied, giving Arthur a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good idea." He muttered as he made his way to the stairs and sat down, knowing he was in perfect hearing range.

"Riley, sweetheart, can you tell me why you're hiding?" Molly asked softly. Never having a child hide from her, she couldn't help but to wonder if there was something wrong with herself. Had she done something to scare the poor girl?

"That man, he's scary." Riley finally stated as she poked her head out from behind the man standing in front of her. Molly couldn't help herself when she started to chuckle. Arthur was nothing but scary; he was the exact opposite. "Why are you laughing at me?" Riley added as she started to tear up, not liking the fact that her "so-called" aunt was laughing at her.

"I-I'm sorry, dear, its just, Arthur isn't scary at all," Molly replied after her bout of laughter.

"He is. Did you hear how loud his steps were?" Riley asked, wiping away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

"I did, love. That's just how he walks." Molly stated as she held out her hand, indicating Riley to take it. "Now come here, I'll show you he really isn't scary." Taking Molly's hand carefully, Riley started to panic. What if her aunt was going to do the same thing her mum did to her? Walking into the Burrow hesitantly, Riley couldn't help but to notice Molly mouth 'thank you' to the man standing outside. This somehow eased her nervousness so she walked further into the house only to stop dead in her tracks when she noticed a man sitting on the stairs. "Riley, there's nothing to be scared of. He's not going to hurt you." Molly stated when she noticed Riley had stopped walking.

"How do you know?" Riley snapped as she took a large step back to protect herself.

"Do you want me to show you he won't hurt _me_?" Molly asked as she walked closer to Arthur and helped him up from the stair he was sitting on, getting a nervous nod in response. Molly hoped that seeing Arthur kiss her would help Riley realize that he would never hurt someone, let alone his own family. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Molly gave Arthur the slightest of kisses and let it deepen when she felt him kiss her back. Hearing a soft cry, she immediately pulled away and looked at Riley, confusion written across her face. "Riley, what's wrong?" She asked when she watched a sob rack the tiny body of her thirteen-year-old niece.

"H-he was going to hurt you." Riley stuttered in between sobs, obviously trying to pull herself together.

"Riley, he wasn't. He was just kissing me." Molly replied as she moved closer to Riley. Much to her surprise, she didn't even flinch. _Could this mean something?_ Molly thought to herself as she started to pull Riley into a hug, still not getting a response from the petite girl standing in front her. Finally feeling Riley relax in her embrace, Molly started to shush her until she stopped crying all together. That's when she knew that she had earned Riley Prewett's trust.


End file.
